Reed Harford
, |occupation= Vigilante Bounty Hunter Sidekick (Formerly) |affiliation= Kassandra Watermark |team(s)= |ways of combat= Kyūdō Archery Horse Mounted Archery Aiki-jūjutsu |debut= }} Reed Harford (リード軍隊, Rīdo Guntai) better known as The Machinist (機械工, Kikaikō) is the former side-kick and protege of the Pro-Hero and an American vigilante who mainly operated in Arizona. An accomplished , Reed is well known for his unparalleled enthusiasm for weapon crafting and modification and his uncanny archery skill. Having spent a majority of his youth battling depression, alcoholism and drug abuse, Reed with the help of his partner Kassy is trying to turn his life around. He is also one of the founding members of the outlaw group known as . He also has earned the moniker of Vermillion Marksman (朱射撃, Shu Shageki) and is rather infamously known by that name among mercenaries and international spy agencies. Appearance Personality History Ambitious Pauper Archers and Arches Rise of the Machinist Outsiders Reap What You Sow Crossbow Slayers Night of the Living Dead Abilities Quirk Bio-Beam (生物系光線, Seibutsukeikōsen): Reed's emitter quirk allows him to charge and project bio-electrical energy in the form of a controlled beam that he can emit from his eyes. These beams have amazing concussive force behind them; enough to blast a fully grown human being several feet through air and even through a wooden door. His body has been developed to synthesize high amounts of bio-electricity that is at its minimum at least over three dozen times more potent than that of a normal human being. His optical nerves are similarly developed in order to be able to channel and harness this electrical energy. The electric current is known to stun those who are hit by it and may even cause their skin to be burned slightly; if fired with low intensity. While mainly to stun or temporarily paralyze his enemy, they can actually go toe-to-toe with a laser riffle. Naturally the brute force behind the beams along with their electric current (in amp/A) can be increased; this increase is directly proportional to the amount of energy that Reed is willing to spend. Although, overall electric potential is dependent on his metabolism and interstitial fluids; meaning, that the more strain he puts on himself to enhance the range, electric current and force behind his beams, the more he drains himself of his interstitial fluids and exhausts his metabolism. This in the long term, can negatively effect his metabolism. What makes these beams special is their unique homing effect; that is achieved by locking onto his victim(s) body heat signatures before releasing these beams.They can follow around and hit their target with great precision as long as they are within the range of 20 meters; this homing effect does not seem to last beyond that range. Fighting Style Master Archer: Reed is one of the world's greatest archers and has been trained by Shinzui in the use of both asymmetrical bows and simple bows. He later on further refined his skills with a recurve bow by joining a circus and partaking in trick-shooting, where he got used to moving and shooting his target(s). Reed at some point also trained in the use of the English longbow, compound bows and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has shown himself to be capable of tightly packing his hunting arrows across a distance of 100 meters by hitting Stone with three arrows in a matter of seconds. He was also able to knock a RPG off its course several meters away and tag an accelerating speedboat with a tracker arrow despite Lina Lange claiming the boat to be out of her range; proving himself to be the superior marksman of the two. He also won a battle of archery against Lina, despite her being an silver medalist in Olympic archery and was able to subdue her with a bola arrow; Lina even went as far as to admit that his reloading time and preciseness with arrows is significantly better. Regulo estimated that Reed could shoot and reload within 1.5 seconds and that combined with the high velocity and power granted by his recurve was considered a legitimate threat by the Dragon himself. While jumping above Curtis Landon he was able to launch two arrows at him, one of which severed his ponytail and the other pinned it against a wall, just to humiliate the man. Thanks to his horse mounted archery training, he is quite used to riding on animals or even modern vehicles and shooting down enemies. He also shot off Rover's mask without harming her and later on, was able to stalemate her with his own crossbow. Reed was able to precisely use his arrows to cancel out Karina's crossbow bolts over a distance of 250 meters. Reed also shot a bank robber five times continually without the robber being able to react and pinned him to the wall behind by tagging his limbs with an arrow. Reed also shot two arrows down the barrel of Khaos's dual guns, and was already preparing to shoot the anarchist in his foot by the time Lincoln realized that he had done so. When Adapter assimilated Reed's archery skills, in spite of having no experiences with holding a bow before, she was able to hit a moving target in the archery range, across a distance of 250 meters. Reed claimed to be capable of firing 40 arrows per minute but Kassandra Watermark corrected him by saying that he can actually shoot 37 arrows per minute. *' ': *' ': Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *' ': Overall Abilities Highly-Athletic Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Reed has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of his age and size. He can rival most Olympic athletes at their own game in a few of the categories thanks to his impressive physical state. Reed was able to dash towards Dubán, slide under his shield and shoot him before Mao could react. Reed is able to move and react at above the average speed for someone his age in combat situations. He is able to attain a footspeed of 39.7 km/h and was quick enough on his feet to react to and dodge an arrow from Lina Lange. Reed is able to maintain his stamina during a combative situation and physically exert himself for a little over 20 minutes continuously, as well as sprint for over 90 seconds straight. He has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. His reaction timing was stated to be at less than 100 milliseconds and around 95 milliseconds, which grants him the ability to dodge a variety of attacks that most people would not even be able to register. He was also able to weaponize a jade statue in combat and flip over a human being of similar size with his physical strength. While he is not seen exactly lifting weights, his strength is impressive as he is able to do front flips holding all his weight on one arm and regularly wields bows with high draw weight. It would not be a stretch to assume that like those with highly-athletic strength, he should be able to lift weights up to twice his own body weight, at 370 lbs. Expert Engineer: *'Weapon Crafting': *'Gadgetry': Skilled Scout: Aviation: Adept Gymnast: Equipment Trivia Category:Vigilantes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Outsiders member Category:Martial Artists Category:Archers Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Earth 0 Characters